La princesa de Irlanda
by BelladeCullenxvm
Summary: Después de que su hermano mayor ha abdicado al trono y huido de Inglaterra, Isabella tiene que enfrentarse a una cultura y una nación desconocida que viene acompañada de un atractivo cobrizo. All humans.
1. chapter 1

Discraimer: Todos los personajes son de cierta castaña llamada Stephanie Meyer.

Summary: Después de que su hermano mayor ha abdicado al trono y huido de Inglaterra, Isabella tiene que enfrentarse a la búsqueda de su hermano en una desconocida Irlanda y al mismo tiempo evitar que su primo Haried Demetri tome el trono.

Vengo con una historia nueva, mi inspiración nace en cierta canción de Ed Sheeran, Nancy Mulligan. Esta historia se ubica en el siglo XII, pero haré algunas modificaciones saliéndome de lo dicho en las clases de historia, así que si notan cierto parecido a la realidad es porque tomé mis libros, mientras tanto, dejo a mi imaginación volar.

 **La princesa de Irlanda.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

El parlamento a la orden del rey Charles Arnold Windsor se debatía a gritos, incluso el siempre impecable Lord Royce King I estaba ya sosteniendo su blanca peluca en un puño señalando hacia el cielo, todos discutían sobre el mismo menester: el príncipe heredero había huido en vísperas de su boda y coronación.

Después de una batalla de 6 años contra España, el rey Charles había logrado dividir satisfactoriamente las rutas comerciales que constantemente eran saqueadas por uno u otro país y además conseguir un matrimonio provechoso para su único hijo, ese enlace crearía una unión duradera entre ambas naciones pero Emmett Dorian II era un romántico empedernido, amante de la batalla y un general excepcional, y para incredulidad de su padre después de verlo rodeado de cortesanas deseaba casarse enamorado con una doncella que lo amase de igual forma. Cuando su padre le informó de sobre su próximo enlace con Beau Catalina, hija de Isabel I de Castilla y Fernando II de Aragón; este lo amenazó de marcharse a Irlanda y nunca volver, el caprichoso príncipe era obviamente conocedor de la Ley Sálica, la cual no permitía que una mujer ascendiera al trono y él era el único varón que su padres tenían como descendencia, solo le precedían dos damas, Isabella y Alice. Ambos hombres confiaban en que el otro tenía más que perder, pero la sorpresa se la llevó el rey, le escribió una carta al padre de su deseada nuera diciéndole que lo mejor era que sus hijos se conociesen antes de contraer matrimonio así pues arribó la mañana del 10 de diciembre a territorio Británico Beau Catalina con su corte hospedándose en el palacio real, el plan de la reina Renne Françoise leBlanc de la Valiere era que su hijo no se enterase de la llegada de la joven y que la conociese ese mismo día en la cena, pero el fiel caballero de el príncipe Collin Littlesea al enterarse le avisó oportunamente a su amo. Así que ante la ausencia de su hijo casi a la mitad de la cena, la reina envió a una de sus doncellas a investigar que ocurría la cual regresó con un sobre sellado con lacre y el sello del príncipe. La nota solo decía:

 _Respetadísimos reyes:_

 _Un fiel amigo me ha acogido, espero encontrar realmente lo que deseo al lugar que me dirijo._

 _Emmett Dorian II Windsor-Swan._

El rey estaba ciego en la furia, y a pesar de que la guardia real barrió los terrenos del castillo y muchos kilómetros a la redonda, no había rastro ni del príncipe ni de su fiel caballero.

Un fuerte golpe en la madera del atril propinado por Lord Newton sacó al rey de sus recuerdos, fijando su mirada en los ojos azul hielo del Lord y con un deje sarcástico replicó:

—Y usted Lord Newton…¿Cree que le voy a permitir hablarme así en mi propio palacio? —Pronunciaba cada palabra lentamente, alzando la ceja progresivamente— Señores…—de pronto toda la sala antes llena de barullo se quedó en total silencio — Es evidente que esto es una crisis, y todo es culpa de el príncipe Emmett, él era el más conciente sobre mi…cansancio—suspiró dejando escapar el aire entre sus dientes— pero tengo una idea de dónde se encuentra y sé exactamente quién lo ayudó a desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra, hermano? ¿Quién pudo pasar tus perfectas…barreras? — Evan Benjamin, hermano menor del rey y padre del siguiente en la línea del trono Hadried Demetri, siempre tuvo envidia de su hermano y había tratado de encontrar razones por las cuales el príncipe heredero no sería el adecuado rey y tratando de demostrar porque su hijo si lo sería . — Hermano, haz caído en desgracia, tienes dos hijas solamente y tu hijo es incapaz de ser un rey adecuado, ha renunciado a el honor. En cambio mi amado Demetri…—al ver el fuego en los ojos del rey le dedicó una divertida risa dándole la espalda para mirar a todo el parlamento— el podría desposar a una de tus hijas, Isabella parece ser adecuada a pesar de su edad. Así tu podrías asegurar su bienestar y a su vez Inglaterra podía tener el rey que se merece. —Isabella tenía ya 17 años, tenía tal vez un par de años más para desposarse correctamente, era bellísima de piel blanca impoluta y una larguísima melena color chocolate, la más parecida a su padre, con los delicados rasgos franceses de su madre y había heredado también los ojos marrón del rey. Era ávida hasta casi lo vulgar perseguida por su primo con el cual compartía edad y a su vez profesores de arte y lenguas. Charles repudiaba la idea de su preciosa muñeca casada con el mastodonte que tenía por sobrino, con evidente enojo al fin mostrándose bajo la máscara de frialdad del monarca respondió:

—Mi amada Isabella no necesita ningún tipo de caridad de parte de Demetri, es una princesa hay más de un caballero requiriendo su mano, incluidos los hijos de la mayoría de los miembros de este parlamento. Sobre el príncipe, está en Irlanda.

De pronto, la sala se enfrió, el duro comentario sobre la princesa careció de importancia, el rey sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la mente de su corte.

—Podrían pensar ustedes que Emmett ha sido secuestrado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Me he enterado, que durante las vacaciones de mi hijo en nuestra hermana Francia tuvo unos interesantes compañeros de caza, nada más que los sobrinos e hijos de la matriarca de las provincias irlandesas. James Eoin, Jasper Sheron, Alec Keven y Edward Rowan. — Satisfecho ante la estupefacción de sus escuchas, posó ambas manos en los brazos del trono levantándose en su metro noventa, viéndose aún más imponente. — Mi hijo ha hecho un movimiento en nuestro beneficio casi sin proponérselo, nos ha dado la solución para la interminable lucha entre la provincia irlandesa de Munster y Gales.

En un pasadizo secreto producto de los espías en aquel antiquísimo palacio Isabella contenía el aliento, ataviada en un vestido color verde hoja, trataba de procesar las noticias recién recibidas. Número uno, su hermano no estaba muerto como había escuchado murmurar a la servidumbre. Número dos, su padre no la iba a forzar a casarse. Ojalá la bella princesa hubiese sabido que solo una de esas afirmaciones que tanta calma le daban era cierta, su mundo estaba a punto de dar la más importante sacudida que el siglo XII había visto.

¿qué les pareció?

Dejen un rev, se los agradecería con el alma.

 **Belladecullenxvm**


	2. Capitulo 1: Llegando a Irlanda

_Todos los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo los hago míos en esta historia. La trama es totalmente mía._

 **La princesa de Irlanda.**

 **CAPITULO 1: Llegando a Irlanda.**

En el salón carmesí del palacio Windsor-Swan, la reina miraba con reproche a su marido ya que Charles justamente le había explicado su plan para encontrarse con la matriarca Kilcullen en Irlanda. El rey planeaba buscar a su hijo sin que la jefa del clan irlandés tuviera conocimiento de sus intenciones aprovechándose de las revueltas entre Gales y una de las cuatro provincias irlandesas, Munster. Había pasado cerca de un mes después de la huida de Emmett y gracias a la información del lugar donde se encontraba su hijo, el rey había podido acordar un encuentro con Esmerald Taragh Kilcullen justo en el puerto Wexford el cual se podría considerar territorio neutral, el encuentro era en tres y el rey se lo había ocultado a su esposa a sabiendas de que ella se negaría a que él expusiera a su familia y a él mismo, en el último mes en palacio la situación era demasiado tensa, a pesar de la seguridad con la que el rey se había dirigido al parlamento muchos de los miembros estaban de acuerdo con el príncipe Benjamín. El hermano del rey había intentado en otras ocasiones traicionarlo, en la última batalla a la que el rey había participado antes de convertir a Emmett en general y que este tomara su lugar, una daga con rubíes en la empuñadura había terminado misteriosamente en el flanco de su caballo, a pesar de la insistencia de los consejeros en que la daga era propiedad de su hermano, Charles no cedió y decidió creer a su hermano cuando este le dijo que muchos de sus objetos personales habían desaparecido de sus aposentos, entre ellos aquella daga.

—¡Mon trésor(1), debes comprender! —suplicó la bella reina Renne con sus brillantes ojos azules brillando al contener lágrimas y tomando el rostro de Charles entre sus manos aprovechándose de la extraña soledad que los rodeaba, no había señal de doncellas o guardias— Tu hermano no se detendrá, ha criado a su hijo con las mismas intenciones que él, la doncellas murmuran y…—se detuvo, soltándolo y caminando hacia las dobles puertas francesas que daban hacia los jardines, donde Isabella y Alice caminaban disfrutando del extraño sol inglés.

—¿Y..? Renne, las doncellas no son precisamente la fuente más confiable de información, ¿No lo crees? —Alzó la cena siguiendo su mirada hasta sus hijas que se habían encontrado un cachorro de sabueso para caza e Isabella reía al ver a la pequeña tratando de tocar al tímido can. — Ellas no corren peligro, querida. Alice es solo…

—No es Alice quien me preocupa, amour— comentó afligida, el rey no pudo evitar notar que seguía siempre recordándole a la princesa de quince años que apenas podía hablar inglés y había sido enviada para que él la desposara—Las doncellas dicen que Demetri presume sobre su próxima corona y cómo desposará a Isabella. La persigue y Bella no durará dentro de protocolo por mucho tiempo, no confío en él.

¿Por qué no…las llevas contigo? —El rey le permitía dar su opinión libremente, ella tenía opinión y voz en prácticamente todos los menesteres, pero su Charlie era bastante susceptible cuando se involucraba a su hermano.

El castaño la miró detenidamente analizando su propuesta, estaba consciente del riesgo que implicaba exponerlas a territorios enemigos y sabía que Demetri no era de fiar.

—Esta bien, mi lady. —cedió tomando su mano y besando la punta de sus dedos— será como dices, pero en cambio debes hacerme un favor— al decir esto la monarca clavó su mirada en la del rey— Cuida de nuestro trono, dejaré una guardia completa para tu protección, te seguirán noche y día, deberás prometer no ir sola a la ciudad, bajo ninguna circunstancia. — sus ojos recorriendo el rostro femenino.

—Con mi vida— Juró la pelinegra con una sonrisa ante la decisión de su marido, dando un suave beso a sus manos unidas para soltarlo y pedir a la servidumbre prepararan los baúles de las princesas, partirían a medio día así que habría que ser rápidos.

Después de un par de horas y bastantes doncellas corriendo por el castillo, las princesas ambas en color azul subían al carruaje que las llevaría de su palacio en Londres hasta el puerto de Saint David's donde tomarían un barco que los llevaría hasta Wexford, era un viaje de un día en carruaje y uno en barco.

Después de cerca de cuatro horas de viaje Alice detuvo su bordado para observar a Isabella que estaba más callada de lo habitual, el rostro de su hermana estaba girado hacía el horizonte con un gesto contenido de preocupación y cansancio, con la dimisión de Emmett, sabía que toda la responsabilidad caía en sus hombros y la huída de su hermano a territorio enemigo hostil no dejaba de preocuparles, temían por el bien de su amado hermano.

—¿Bella? —murmuró la chica pelinegra, la mayor desvío la mirada hacia la pequeña.

—¿Qué ocurre Ali? — preguntó con una dulce sonrisa

—¿Crees que Emmett acepte regresar si es que…lo encontramos? —el temor se reflejaba en los ojos azules de la pequeña, que era más parecida a su madre que Bella, Alice tenía sólo 16 años, era menuda y muy bajita, extremadamente enérgica y para nada tímida, la pequeña carecía de filtro, decía lo primero que se le ocurría y exactamente de la forma que lo pensaba.

—Ya lo creo Alice, sin embargo— hizo una pausa sopesando si decir las siguientes palabras o no— No es su obligación, y yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para que él, tú, nuestros padres y nuestra nación estén en las mejores manos, si yo me casara…

Negando vehemente con la cabeza, la pelinegra la interrumpió— Eso no Bella, no debes casarte si no es lo que deseas, ¿Qué importa la ley? ¿Qué importa La Corona? Si no es tu felicidad entonces no deberías hacerlo

—¡Alice Françoise, nos debemos a ellos, nos debemos a La Corona, es un derecho y obligación de nacimiento, no es algo de lo que uno pueda huir, y eso debería saberlo tanto Emmett como tú! —regañó Bella sonrojándose un poco, mirando a su hermana que no se había inmutado por el regaño mientras volvía a su bordado.

—Bella, aún así que es tu felicidad. —dijo suavemente pasando la aguja de un lado a otro

—Lo sé Alice, pero hay menesteres más grandes que mi felicidad. — suspiró dando por terminado el tema.

Viajaron toda la noche así que a la mañana siguiente estaban entrando al puerto de Whitesand en Saint David's, ahí los esperaba una guardia que se apresuró a cargar en el barco las pertenencias de la familia real, ahí el rey recibió una carta donde Esme Kilcullen le reiteraba la seguridad del rey en sus tierras, eso tranquilizaba al monarca, pues eso era señal de la buena disposición de la mujer en orden de obtener un acuerdo de paz entre sus naciones. Les esperaban en el puerto un tumulto de personas ansiosas de encontrarse con el rey el cual se detuvo a escuchar sus demandas mientras sus hijas lo observaban con admiración, Alice entendía ahora la posición de su hermana, la chica al estar siempre dentro de los terrenos de palacio raramente se aventuraba exterior, por lo que ver a su gente, con ropas tan diferentes a las de casi todo al que conocía con regordetes bebés en brazos y amplias sonrisas comprendió que era a ellos a quienes les debía todo así que haciéndose una promesa en silencio rezó al cielo para que aquella situación saliera de la mejor forma posible para su gente, rezó para ser cercana a ellos como lo era su padre. Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando el barco zarpó con dirección al puerto de Wexford cruzando el canal de San Jorge hasta las aguas que eran llamadas por los irlandeses como Muir Éireann. Fue un viaje tranquilo, las princesas casi no salían a cubierta ya que les incomodaban los hombres en cubierta, los hombres del mar tienen viejas supersticiones y las mujeres no eran frecuentemente recibidas a bordo, aún si eran princesas.

A bordo, Isabella estaba en su camarote aseándose con ayuda de su dama de compañía, Angela era una muchacha sencilla de unos 25 años a la que la misma Bella había enseñado a leer, era totalmente fiel a su ama y desafortunadamente bastarda de un matrimonio del clero, por lo que sus oportunidades de conseguir un matrimonio eran casi nulas, se aferraba a lo único bueno que la rodeaba, ser la fiel amiga de la princesa. Recostada dentro de la tina vestida con las típicas enaguas usadas debajo de la saya y el verdugado (2), dejaba que su amiga cepillara su larguísima melena color caoba mientras jugueteaba con el agua que se brillaba balanceándose por las velas y el movimiento del barco, Isabella no compartía la posición de sus primas francesas, se sabía que no acostumbraban los baños, ya que decían que el agua atentaba con su pureza y sólo las mujeres de baja clase lo hacían en los ríos o lagos. A Isabella le encantaba la sensación de frescura que le daban los artesanales jabones hechos especialmente para ella, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos con su amiga tarareando suavemente cuando escuchó el aviso del vigía.

—Finalmente tierra a la vista, mi lady. —señaló la otra castaña. — tal vez es momento de comenzar a prepararla.

—Tu aversión a los barcos es casi divertida, Angela. — rió la princesa saliendo del agua dejándose envolver en grandes paños de gasa secos, suspiró con la mención de sus ropas— odio el verdugado, pesa demasiado…— arrugó la nariz con desagrado al ver a su doncella disponer de sus ropas del día en tonos azules y aplicaciones plata.

La doncella río, antes de ponerse seria y entrar en labor, colocándole unas enaguas secas, la princesa dejó caer las húmedas, acostumbrada a que su doncella la viese desnuda, se dejó envolver no sin protestar en un corsé demasiado ajustado y después en su verdugado, recibió capa tras capa de ropa sin rechistar demasiado concentrada en respirar dentro del corsé, Angela estaba nerviosa ante la presencia irlandesa y había tirado un poco de más los cordones.

Después de poco más de cuarenta minutos, la doncella terminaba de ajustar el copete de la chica cuando un miembro de al tripulación anunció que era hora de tomar camino hacia el castillo de Johnstown(3) cuando Bella subió al carruaje después de hacer una suave venía a su padre que admiró su aspecto encontrándose con Alice, vestía prácticamente lo mismo que ella pero en verde y dorado, sin decir una palabra y dedicándose una mirada de entendimiento tomaron asiento mirando el paisaje cuando los cabellos comenzaron a trotar. El paje les informó cuando entraron a los terrenos del castillo irlandés, que estaba rodeado de un par de lagos. El paisaje era precioso, con patos volando por la propiedad y una fila de grandes cedros marcando el camino de entrada.

Ante las puertas del enorme castillo había un grupo de gente, no podían ser vistas hasta ser presentadas, por lo que corrieron las cortinillas y se sentaron impacientes, Alice aferraba un pañuelo blanco con sus iniciales bordadas en él.

En la entrada del castillo de Johnstown estaba un hombre rubio bastante alto vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, esperaba junto a otro hombre pelinegro con cara de pocos amigos, discretamente se observaban guardias en las almenas y en los jardines, era evidente que estaban algo tenemos por la comitiva inglesa, cerca de 40 hombres comenzaron a bajar de los caballos y carruajes más sencillos, dejando solo un par de carruajes a puertas cerradas, ambos prolijamente decorados, de uno de ellos bajaron un par de hombres evidentemente de mayor clase, el rey Charles había sido acompañado por uno de sus mejores amigos el conde Harry Clearwater, ambos hombres caminaron con seguridad, el rey portaba incluso su corona, al estar frente a frente fué el mismo Charles el que rompió el protocolo y tomó firmemente la mano del rubio que se la ofreció.

—Sean bienvenidos a la provincia de Laighin— estaba extrañamente tranquilo, sonreía y no los trataba como si estuvieran en medio de un conflicto importante. Charles no dejó de notar cómo remarcó la pronunciación irlandesa del lugar. —Él es mi cuñado Eleazar. — como respuesta el hombre asintió solemnemente. — Mi nombre es Carslie Kilcullen (4), lamento la indiscreción pero no recibimos el aviso sobre sus…invitados. — señaló con la mirada al carruaje donde esperaban las damas, dentro del castillo estaba su familia, y si tenían que enfrentarse a una sorpresa, prefería que fuera cuanto antes.

El rey sonrío al notar el nerviosismo del hombre —Son mis hijas, Carslie. Ningún soldado secreto…—volteando a su guardia personal ordenó — Ayuda a las princesas.

El guardia caminó hasta el carruaje abriendo la puerta lentamente, ambas chicas se miraron dando un asentimiento, estaban acostumbradas a ponerse sus máscaras de frialdad, estando con el clero era necesario mostrarse impasibles. Dos guardias más ofrecieron su ayuda que fue tomada por dos manos enguantadas, las princesas caminaron por el empedrado, recibieron dos reverencias masculinas, que fueron respondidas con un asentimiento. —Ella es Alice Françoise, mi hija menor. —La pequeña sonrío cálidamente. —y ella es Isabella Marie. —la segunda hija del rey sonrío un poco , animada al ver a su padre tan relajado, el hombre rubio frente a ella le inspiraba tranquilidad.

—Entremos, hemos preparado un banquete para ustedes, el acuerdo de tregua está vigente, alteza. Son nuestros huéspedes, sin importar lo ocurrido. — Se dirigió hacia ellos para después caminar junto con ellos hacia el interior del castillo.

Isabella no podía dejar de notar lo diferente que era a Inglaterra, las mujeres usaban ropa mucho más sencilla en construcción y realmente en ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en usar algo como ellas usaban, el corsé realmente estaba sofocándola. Entraron por un gran vestíbulo iluminado por candelabros de velas bastante rústicos y lo que parecían antiguos tallados celtas, había una gran sala con tres largas mesas, dos de ellas estaban ocupadas y la tercera estaba destinada a su guardia; una pequeña escalinata creando un desnivel donde había una gran mesa con algunas personas en ella con un gran trono de madera aspecto macizo e imponente. Al llegar a la mesa, el rubio tomó la mano de la bella mujer de cabello cobrizo sentada en el trono para besarla, Isabella observó la mesa, empezaba a sentirse mareada, realmente reprendería a Angie, el corsé comenzaba a dañarla en serio, con una venía saludo silenciosamente a los integrantes de la mesa frente a ella, los asientos inmediatos cercanos a la reina estaban vacíos, y justo a lado de cada uno estaba ocupado por un par de jóvenes rubios de aproximadamente unos quince años.

—Bienvenido a mis tierras, Charles. —saludó la mujer portaba un bello vestido de terciopelo gris y tenía un aura poderosa. — Y también son bienvenidas tus hijas, por ahora no discutamos el verdadero objetivo de tu visita, nosotros los irlandeses somos buenos anfitriones, beban y coman…mañana por la mañana tendremos la reunión pertinente.

Isabella se sentía mareada respirar era un verdadero esfuerzo, su hermana se movió para sentarse en el lugar que un sirviente había indicado, cuando tropezó con algo…o más bien alguien, alzando la mirada lentamente y sintiéndose cada vez más débil, se topó con un hermoso rostro, el hombre frente a ella le llevaba fácilmente más de una cabeza, su cabello era exactamente igual al de la matriarca, una cicatriz en la ceja derecha rompía la perfección de un rostro que parecía haber sido esculpido por ángeles, sus ojos increíblemente verdes la impactaron por la rudeza con la que la miraban, parecían rozar el desprecio, su mandíbula tan rígida que no hacía más que matizar todo ese desagrado, la contemplación de tanta belleza se desvaneció cuando el corsé hizo a la princesa desmayar.

(1)Mon trésor: mi tesoro en francés.

(2) La vestimenta femenina para la nobleza europea en el siglo XII era diferente dependiendo del grado de formalidad del evento, el aparato consistía en una saya entera siempre profusamente labrada, que se vestía sobre el verdugado (una falda interior armada con unos aros llamados verdugos, que según la época se hacían de mimbre o madera, y se cosían sobre la tela forrándose de terciopelo o raso), dando un aspecto rígido y acampanado, según la moda. Junto con el verdugado se usaban corpiños de cuero, cartón o de tablillas de madera que contribuirían al efecto. Esto se debía a que se creía que la mujer mientras más noble era, menos piel debía muestran para no tentar al hombre.

(3) El castillo en realidad fue reconstruido en el siglo XIX donde tomó ese nombre pero está basado en un castillo sin nombre que si es del siglo XII, pero como dije en otra ocasión, ignoremos mis libros de historia.

(4) Apellido de origen irlandés, lo elegí en medio de mi investigación en mi afán por adaptar a esta adoradísima familia a lo irlandés y pienso que le vino al dedillo.

¿Qué les pareció? Al fin están frente a frente nuestra pareja estelar, pero bueno supongo que no hace falta decir que no será fácil lo que viene. Personalmente me encantó la coincidencia del apellido Kilcullen. Me preguntó un guest sin nombre si era una adaptación y no, esta historia es totalmente una original mía.Agradezco sus opiniones, espero su review, realmente quiero leerlas, o leerlos si hay algún chico por ahí.

 **Respondiendo sus revs:**

Shineevero : ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Siii! Ese Benjamín no me cae bien ni a mí , solo puedo decirte que no se puede esperar nada bueno de ese hombre, la ambición de poder puede ser muy peligrosa.

Ftima : Muchísimas gracias por leerme, aquí está el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfrutes.

Nadiia16: Mil gracias por el rev, te envié la respuesta por PM, pero igualmente te respondo por aquí en caso de que no lo hayas leído. Los reyes mencionados en el prólogo no corresponden al siglo XII, pero al estar elaborando mis líneas temporales, ellos son los primeros reyes registrados como reyes Españoles, así que los elegí. Trataré de ser fiel a la historia, pero tampoco descartó meterle de mi propia cosecha.

Pili: ¡Muchas gracias! Espero te guste este cap.

Saraipineda44: aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leerme, espero te guste .

Suiza19:aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo, esa canción me encanta espero te guste. Gracias por leerme.

Lancaster131313: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé , los nombres son un caos, y ahora que aparecen los irlandeses mucho más, trataré de hacerlo llevadero, aunque para ser sincera contigo, me encantaron y elegí cada uno cuidadosamente fijándome en el significado, así que puede que sí los use. Espero te guste este CAP.

Cary: gracias a ti, espero te guste mucho este cap.

Choiamberc: aquí lo tienes, muchas gracias por leer.

Nos leemos luego, que termino de escribir esto a la una y cincuenta de la mañana. Muchas gracias.

 **Ximena**.


End file.
